A usuk kind of Christmas
by Dorky3599
Summary: Merry Christmas to you all Arthur knows about it but how does he say it? and say it to Alfred of all people! The magic of Christmas my have to take this lost case into it's own hands! yaoi, America x England, this is to all you wonderful people who have stuck by me and my fanfictions this year!
1. Chapter 1

A UsUk kind of Christmas...  
December 1st  
His alarm was buzzing but he was way to lazy to reach over and stop it; pulling a pillow over his head instead. He'd been up all night thinking and going though Tumblr so he wasn't in the mood for being a person today.

"ALFRED!" Came a yell from the front door.

Said American sat bolt upright on recognizing the British accent. There came more banging on the door as Alfred dragged himself out of bed. He shivered as he made his way down the stairs, 'Note to self... Wear more then pants during winter...' Alfred thought as he reached the door.

"Hey iggy..." Alfred muttered as he opened the door and slid his glasses on.

It was faint and thankfully unnoticed, but Arthur blushed at what met him at the door. Alfred in nothing but superhero pajama pants, messy bed hair and his glasses.

"H-hey..." Arthur muttered as he tried so hard not to stare but it was hard.

"Come in.. it's cold..." Alfred said as he ushered Arthur inside before shutting the door,  
"So why you here?"

Alfred rubbed his arms and turned to face Arthur who was taking his snow covered coat and shoes off.

"I bought those documents you need to finish filling out..." Arthur replied as he pulled the folder with documents out of his coat on the rack.

Alfred sighed before smiling his 'hero' smile at Arthur. Alfred stretched as they walked down the hall to the kitchen and joint lounge room.

"How you been? And the others in Europe..." Alfred said as he flicked a button on the kettle and got out two cups; coffee in one and tea in the other.

"Yea... We're all good..." Arthur said as he bit his lip awkwardly and sat on one of the stools at Alfred's kitchen bench.

Alfred turned and smiled at Arthur again. Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred before looking around the room and noting the mess. Arthur sighed before standing up and shaking his head. Before Alfred could say anything Arthur began to clean.

"Hey what-" Alfred was cut off by a hand and a "shh"

It was Alfred's turn to roll his eyes now. As he did he poured the tea and coffee before sitting on of the stools and watching Arthur clean the lounge room.

"Really? Do you ever clean? Why is this here? What have you been doing?!" Arthur rambled as he picked up clothes, pizza boxes and randomly scattered things.

Alfred laughed softly as Arthur threw the collected clothes in the direction of the laundry. Arthur shook his head as he came over to sit with Alfred and finally got to drink his tea which was thankfully still hot.

"I'm gonna have to do your laundry before I leave aren't I?" Arthur said jokingly and  
Alfred laughed before they settled into a gentle silence.

"So these papers..." Alfred said, setting his coffee down.

"oh yes!" Arthur placed his cup down before pulling the folder towards him.

Flicking though the documents Arthur found the ones he was after and pulled them out. He read over them quickly before flicking them in front of Alfred so he could sign them.

"Really? More of these?" Alfred sighed as he filled out the necessary details, "I'll send these onto my Boss for you ok?"

"Yes please..." Arthur gave a smile and watched Alfred read over the other side.

He watched the way his foot tapped on the stool, the way he held the pen between his teeth, the way his eyes flicked to the side to look right back at Arthur.

"What you looking at?" Alfred said with a smirk.

"Nothing you git..." Arthur's intimidate response.

"Hey Arthur~" Alfred said as he spun on his chair to face the Brit who was looking at him again, "Pinch, punch first day of the month!"

"Ow..." Arthur frowned and rubbed his pinched and punched arm.

After a moment of more silence and reading and signing, Alfred finished filling in the documents; he just need his Boss to fill in the rest. Arthur finished his tea and cleaned the room a bit more; he had no idea how the American could live in such a mess.

"Well then..." Arthur said as he turned to the still shirtless Alfred, "I guess I'll take my leave now..."

"Yea..." Alfred muttered as they walked slowly to the door, "hey... um... do you mind doing me a favor?"

Arthur had his hand on the door handle as he turned to look at Alfred, "Yea sure... What is it?"

"Would you come Christmas tree shopping with me?" Alfred smiled his dorky hero smile and there was no way Arthur could resist a face like that.

"S-sure! When? Where?" Arthur got out after a moment of awe.

"How's the fifth of December? Or the third... what ever works better!" Alfred said with another smile.

"Um... I've got work on the third so probably the fifth..." Arthur said after a moments thought.

"Sweet dude~ and maybe we could get the rest of the Christmas decorations up around here if you'll help out!" Alfred said as Arthur opened the door and stepped outside.

"Of course... We'll see how things go... I'll see you soon then," As Arthur went to leave his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled into Alfred, his back on his chest.

"See you soon~" Alfred said and Arthur could practically feel the smile.

Alfred let Arthur go and Arthur turned back around to look at Alfred who just waved and shut the door.

"What... the..." Arthur muttered as he felt his cheeks, "GIT! ASSHAT! WANKER!"

Arthur yelled these insults before running off to his car. He got in and frowned as he put the keys in ignition. As the car came to life he looked back up at Alfred's house; he looked up though the windows and saw the American looking down, waving from his bedroom window.

"How can I tell you?" Arthur muttered.

A/n: asdfghjkl! Well this is my promised UsUk Christmas Fanfiction... don't worry it's only the first part! I hope you enjoyed it and will hang around for the next bits because I'm sure you'll love it!


	2. Chapter 2

December 5th  
Arthur flicked his scarf back again as he walked down the streets of Dallas, Texas. He was on his way to the Home Deport to meet Alfred. Arthur felt the small smile creep up on him before something small and white and cold floated down from the sky.

"Oh..." The smile widened as snow began to fall.

Arthur didn't see the person coming up behind him as the snow was falling. He wasn't ready for those warm arms to wrap around him or that red and white fuzzy hat to be pulled over his head.

"Iggy!" Alfred said cheerfully as Arthur jumped about a thousand feet high before turning around and glaring at the bloody git of an American.

"God damn it Alfred..." Arthur said as Alfred adjusted the Santa hat he'd put on Arthur, "Could you not do that!"

"Hahaha I see you're in a good mood!" Alfred laughed before turning Arthur back around and shoving his hands into his pockets.

Arthur rolled his eyes dramatically before walking along side Alfred. The snow fell gently around them, it slowly caught in parts of their hair and eyelashes and rested on their coats.

~After some time they arrived at the Home Deport~

"So what kind of tree are you after?" Arthur said but already knew the answer before he facepalmed.

"A big one..." Alfred responded forcing the pre-planed facepalm on Arthur.

Alfred chuckled before walking off in search on the biggest tree he could find. Arthur sighed before following , a few steps behind. He looked down at his feet and didn't see the smile Alfred flashed back at him.

"This is the one..." They hadn't been there long nor had they looked much;  
Alfred just walked up to a tree and decided it was the one.

"wow~" Arthur said as he came to stand beside Alfred.

"It's perfect~" Alfred said; he was looking at Arthur as he said this.

Arthur noted the stare and turned to face Alfred. It was one of those moments that had your stomach turning as fast and your mind; no feeling, no thoughts, nothing.

"Hello~ can I help you?" A lady came up and interrupted the moment.

"Oh..um... yes please..." Arthur stuttered out, breaking out of the stare but Alfred hadn't, "Can we buy this tree?"

"Sure.. come this way," As Arthur was led away their eyes connected once again and Arthur just shook his head.

It was then that a song came on over the speaker thing there.

"Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special"

Alfred frowned as he looked down at his feet before quickly shooting his head back up as Arthur came back into view. Arthur flashed a smile and Alfred returned it softly.

"Bought and paid for... They'll bring it to your house in about and hour," Arthur said as he linked his arm with Alfred and pulled him towards the  
exit of the Home Deport.

"Ah... thanks... you didn't have to pay for it..." Alfred muttered.

"Yea whatever..." Arthur replied.

They walked back the way they came. Arthur stopped at his car and looked up at Alfred.

"My cars a little up the street... I guess I'll see you at my place right?" Alfred said hopefully.

"You expect me to let you decorate that tree you're self?" Arthur said with a raised eyebrow and sarcastic tone.

Alfred laughed softly as he shut Arthur's door for him and waved as he drove off. Alfred's smile stayed but it looked sad. He located his car and got in. As he started driving a song came onto the radio.

"Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well, it's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you"  
I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again "

~Alfred's House~

Arthur was waiting out the front, leaning against his car as Alfred pulled up into the driveway. As Alfred climbed out of his car they heard a car horn and the delivery truck with their Christmas tree on the back; I mean Alfred's Christmas tree.

After a bit of messing around and stuff they got the tree inside and set up. Arthur saw the delivers out and when he came back what met him made him smile. Alfred with a box of Christmas decorations, eggnog, Christmas carols and tinsel.

Arthur chuckled lightly and adjusted the Santa hat he was still wearing. before taking a glass of eggnog and rolling his eyes at the tinsel draped over his shoulders.

"So let's start~" Alfred said as he got some more tinsel out and threw one end at Arthur as he put his eggnog down.

"Sure~" Arthur said kind of cheerfully as they began to sting tinsel around the huge tree.

The time seemed to fly as they placed tinsel on the tree, followed by baubles and little angel and avenger ornaments. Arthur laughed at Alfred's singing and impersonation of Michael Buble.

"All I want for Christmas is you~" Alfred sung cheerfully as he spun past  
Arthur and ended up wrapping him in tinsel.

"Hey you git!" Arthur said but laughed anyway, "I never thought being around  
you could actually be fun..."

Arthur said as he grabbed Alfred's face and squished his cheeks while laughing. Arthur sighed as he let the American go and was untangled from the tinsel. He stepping back to drink more eggnog and watch this silly little twat put more decorations on the tree.

"Hey Al..." Arthur muttered.

"Yea?" Alfred turned around and smiled like normal.

"It's kind of late so do you mind..." Arthur paused as Alfred moved closer, "If I say here the night?"

"No prob dude! The guest room is already set up so you can make yourself at home there... you need pj's?" Alfred said with a wink.

"yes please..." Arthur said and looked away from Alfred.

Alfred disappeared and came back with some hero pajamas and wearing his own pajama pants; he still hadn't located a shirt. He gave them to Arthur who when and put them on.

Alfred continued to decorate the room with wreaths, tinsel and stockings over the fire place. He didn't see Arthur come back into the room, and got a bit of a scare as the Brit came to sit beside him.

"Shut up... the pants were to big and kept falling down..." Arthur muttered as  
Alfred looked the pantless Iggy up and down with a whistle that got him a slap.

"Really?!" Arthur said with a raised eyebrow.

"Can't I admire the beautiful things in life?" Alfred said in a flirting manner that got him another slap.

"Fine fine... hot stuff..." Alfred laughed and shielded himself and Arthur threw pillows and punches at the American.

"Git... Wanker... Asshat... Twat..." Arthur muttered over the next ten minutes they spent sitting in front of the fire.

It was nearly midnight when the two finally said their goodnights and made their way to bed. Arthur settled in between the mattress and quilt quickly and felt the sleep hold sway over him.

Just as he was about to drift off he heard his door open and foot steps creep across the room before his blankets were disturbed. Arthur didn't more or care as the other person settled down beside him.

"My bed was cold," the only explanation given and the only one needed too.

Arthur didn't complain or do anything really as a hand moved around his waist and pulled him into that warm chest.

"Night Iggy..." Alfred muttered and they drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Awww kawaii desu~ I like this fanfiction! It's so cute and fun to write! I hope you guys are enjoying it too! Well next part will be here very soon! Till then... xoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

December 20th  
Arthur sighed as he stepped outside. That meeting had been chaos. He wasn't even sure it was possible to list everything that had gone wrong. Arthur rubbed his temple and sighed again; a little more dramatic this time.

"Whats the matter, mon cher," A french accent was heard followed by a rose in the face.

"I'm fine..." Arthur said as he swatted the rose away and turned to look at Francis.

"Really? You don't seem it?" Francis slowly pulled a petal off the rose and let it blow away, "Stop over thinking things..."

Arthur rolled his eyes as Francis continued to pull the petals off the rose he had. They stood out in the icy air for a while longer before everyone else began to pour out of the meeting hall and disturb the peace.

"HEY EVERYONE!" A very loud and American sounding voice called out, "I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING I FORGOT TO DO IN THE MEETING HALL!"

Everyone slowly stopped and turned to look at Alfred. For once he was wearing a suit and it looked liked he'd tried to tame his hair but the cowlick was still standing tall and proud.

"OK! AFTER SOME TALKING WITH TINO, WE CAME TO THE CONCLUSION THAT THIS YEARS CHRISTMAS PARTY WILL BE AT MY PLACE!" Alfred called out with a huge smile, "IT'LL BE MY HOUSE CHRISTMAS EVE!"

"Oh! And before you leave please get a secret Santa name... it's completely anon! Just a way to make sure you don't have to buy to much and everyone gets a present!" Tino said as he came out with Berwald and holding a Santa hat full of names, "Come on everyone!"

Everyone made there way over and pull out a name from the hat. As Arthur approached he watched as Alfred pulled out a name and smiled wider; he seemed very happy with who he got, was it someone special?

"Here, Arthur~" Tino said as he held the hat out to him.

"Thanks..." Arthur pulled a name out and made sure he didn't see it, but instead slid it into his pocket; he didn't want to know right now.

~Later that day~  
Because the Christmas party in four days was here in America, where they'd just had the meeting, everyone had stayed in Dallas. Arthur was sitting in a Starbucks while turning the piece over paper over in his pocket.

There were two reasons why he hadn't looked at it yet. Firstly he may get someone he doesn't like or have any idea what to get or he's got a person he really wanted and... ok he needed to stop thinking.

"Kanichiwa..." Arthur jumped and turned around to see a short Japanese nation behind him.

"Oh... Hello Kiku..." Arthur said with a awkward smile, "How are you?"

"I am good..." Kiku said with a bow.

It was a good hour that the two sat in Starbucks an chatted. They eventually got to the topic of the secret Santa.

"I got Romano..." Kiku said with a sigh, "What can I get him? Pasta? Tomato's? a dead German?"

Arthur laughed at the last part. After a pause reaching into his pocket and slowly taking the piece of paper out. He looked at Kiku and then to the paper before he slowly opened it and read the words he wasn't sure if he wanted to see or not see.

"Alfred F. Jones... aka the Hero," Arthur read out loud as his face began to heat up.

"Arthur... are you ok? You're face is so red..." Kiku took the liberty of pointing out.

"I"M FINE! PLEASE EXCUSE ME!" And with that Arthur made it quickly out of Starbucks.

He practically ran half way down the street before stopping and looking at the paper again. He had no idea why he reacted like that; his brain had shut down as the name left his lips.

"What's the matter mon amor?" Oh crap, this is JUST the person Arthur wanted to see.

"Ha?! Oh... um.. nothing!" Arthur said quickly and awkwardly as he stumbled backwards, away from Francis.

"Ok... You seem awfully upset and rather flustered over nothing then..." Francis stepped forward, "Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

"I'm sure..." Arthur wasn't; and as he started to walk off he had no problem with Francis following along beside him.

After a while they reached a large shopping complex. By this time Arthur had calmed down and was walking and breathing at an even pace. Francis placed an arm over his shoulder and pulled him close.

"Ready to talk Mon Angleterre," Francis said and Arthur sighed.

"I'm not sure what I need to say though..." Arthur muttered.

"Well.. ok then... What made you flustered?" Francis wasn't going to give up till he knew what was making his Angleterre so upset.

"... Who I got for Secret Santa," Arthur held the piece of paper close to his chest as his heart raced again.

"Oh... Do you not like who you got.. or is it because it's someone special?" Francis swept his hair back and smiled at Arthur as he finally looked at him.

"I want to say it's someone I don't like but... but... I don't know..." Arthur looked away again and relaxed his hands a he realized he was digging his nails into his palm.

"Tell me... How do you feel around this person?" Francis said as he slowly began to understand.

"Well.. um... I usually want to punch him in the face," Arthur said as he stared at the ground and walked faster, "But... recently,when I get close to him... My heart races and I feel nervous and scared and happy and my hands get sweating and the other night when I was at his place he came into my bed and he slept holding onto me and I liked it and when he hugs me I like it and ARGH..."

Arthur stopped walking as he took a shaking breath before holding his breath. Francis was trying to hard not to laugh as he came up behind Arthur and hugged him. He gently stroked the latter's hair and moved a bit behind his ear before moving his lips close to said ear.

"You know whats wrong now don't you?" Francis whispered but got a shake of the head, meaning no, back, "You're in love Angleterre; with Alfred~" Francis whispered before backing away.

Arthur looked at the ground, eyes wide and breath held. 'What? n-no... Not true... Yes it is.. Crap,' Arthur processed it in his brain before turning around to Francis who was biting his lip in the effort to stop his laughter.

"Go ahead... Laugh you asshat..." Arthur looked at the ground again and clenched his hands; Francis swallowed the temptation to laugh after a moment.

"You finally understand~" Francis smiled sweetly as he stepped closer to Arthur, he lent in and placed a kiss on his cheek; worst timing ever.

"Oh.. hey..." Arthur quickly spun around at the sound of that voice, "Didn't expect to see you guys here..."

Alfred smiled awkwardly and it twitched slowly out of place as he looked away. Francis was trying to think of every way to fix this now because he may have just messed something up that had been waiting to happen for almost 100 years.

"Oh... h-hey Alfred..." Arthur said nervously, his feelings had no idea what to do.

Now the awkward had set in, Francis really needed to do something now. It a swift move he deliberately stumbled forward, giving Arthur a good shove and pushed him right into Alfred's arms.

"Whoa!" Alfred stumbled and tripped and spun so Arthur was nearly lying on the ground and he was leaning over him but still holding him off the ground.

Arthur and Alfred stayed like this, hold on to each other for dear life because it would hurt if they let go. The didn't try moving till Texas began to slip off the end of Alfred's nose.

"Shit-" That was all Alfred got out as Texas fell and he slipping, turning again and falling so Arthur was on top of him now; but there was a crack as Texas hit the ground.

Arthur quickly scurried off of Alfred and picked up Texas, looking over the cracked lens. He sheepishly handed the glasses back to Alfred. Alfred slowly held Texas up and looked thought the broken glass before sighing and putting them in his pocket.

"Damn..." Alfred muttered as he got up and looked down at Arthur who was making it seem like he was highly fascinated with the tassels on his scarf, "Here.."

Alfred held out a hand and pulled Arthur up off the ground. Arthur looked behind him to see if Francis was still there but he'd vanished as soon he'd shoved Arthur and the two crashed into each other.

"S-Sorry about that..." Arthur muttered as he finally looked at Alfred.

Holy... Arthur couldn't think; Alfred without glasses. Memorized came back at this moment; ones that weren't very happy but along with some fantasies that can't be mentioned here. Arthur was suddenly bought back by a slightly cold hand on his cheek.

"You all right?" Alfred muttered as he looked closely at Arthur, "You're kind of warm... You aren't sick are you?!"

Arthur smiled at this as he placed his own hand over the one on his cheek. Alfred smiled back but slowly pulled his hand back. He looked down at his watch and then back at Arthur.

"Well I've got to run... I guess I'll see you at the Christmas party..." Alfred said as he smiled brightly for the first time during this encounter.

Arthur just raised a hand in a wave as he watched Alfred run off to where ever he need to be. Arthur let out a sigh before sliding his hands into his pockets. Then he remembered what Francis had said.

"Shit.. Fuck... Crap..." Arthur bit his lip and felt hot tears of some strange emotion swell up, "It can't be true! But it is..."

Arthur wiped the first tears away as he walked around the shopping complex; he had to think of what to buy Alfred now. Nothing would come to mind as he walked around, looking into shops.

He found that thinking of the perfect present distracted him from thoughts on his feelings; right now he only had to be the perfectionist he is. He past store after store after store.

"What the hell do I get that idiot!?" Arthur voiced out load as he came to stop outside a pet shop.

His head shot up at the little "woofs" and "meows" coming from said shop. He couldn't help but smile softly as he walked up to the window, glass box thing and placed his hand on the glass.

The little dogs jumped up at the hand and tried to lick in though the glass, Arthur laughed and suddenly every problem in the world was a million miles away as he played with these darling little animals.

"Hello sir..." A young girl with a shy smile and dark hair came out to where Arthur was playing with the dogs, "Can I help you? Would you like me to get them out?"

"Oh... Yes please... I'd love to pat them..." Arthur smiled at the girl as she quickly went back to the desk, closing her fan fiction on the computer and getting the keys to unlock the box to get the puppies out.

She set the little, jumping and excited puppies down in a small play pen. Arthur looked over them before bending down and placing his hand onto the head of one puppy.

Arthur let out a laugh as five puppies jumped him and licked him and gently nipped his fingers. It wasn't until looked closely that he noticed one of the little darlings standing back from him.

It was staring right at him with bright blue eyes. His fur was a sandy blonde and he was pawing at the ground nervously. Arthur slowly moved his hand out to this puppy and the others moved away to play with the toys in the pen.

"Hey little guy..." Arthur said quietly, he let the dog sniff at his hand before slowly moving his little head under Arthur's hand.

It was an instant connection and understanding. Arthur swiftly lifted the puppy up and turned to the shop assistant who had come to him earlier.

"He's perfect~" Arthur said as the puppy licked his face.

A/N: *Does everything necessary so Arthur can buy said puppy before waving good bye as he leaves with that little cutie~* Oh hey guys! Wasn't that cute?! Well only one part left for this Christmas magic to do what it must~  
See you soon! xoxox  
-Dorky3599


	4. Chapter 4

December 24th  
Arthur sat in his car, a few meters down the road from Alfred's house so no-one could see him there. He was busy tying a ribbon around his little angel before trying to place the puppy into a box.

"Come on Winchester!" Arthur giggled as the dog leaped up and licked at his face, "That's no way for a gentlepup to behave!"

Winchester snuggled Arthur's cheek before settling back down. Arthur had taken the liberty of naming the sweet thing and training him to behave. He set Winchester down and sighed.

"Ready for this?" Arthur said and got a little yap in rely, "Ok then... on-wards we go~"

Arthur started up his car again and drove the last few meters to Alfred's place. He was amazed as he pulled up. Tino had obliviously had a hand in adding decorations, the place looked amazing with all the lights and stuff.

"Arthur! You made it!" And speaking of Tino, he was standing at the door dressed as Santa and ready to take Arthur's snow coat.

"Hello Tino," Arthur said as he took his coat off and carefully juggled the box; he had trained Winchester to stay quite while he was in there so he wouldn't give away himself.

As Arthur entered the house and made his way to the large, and clean for once, living room where everyone was there and he was greeted warmly. He was amazed by what he saw. Sure the place looked good when he and Al decorated but once Tino got his hands on the place... Arthur wanted to know how he got somethings where he did.

"Present..." Berwald gave Arthur a bit of a scare because he hadn't seen him.

"Pardon?" Arthur replied having gotten over the scare he'd received.

"Present... for 'nder the tree..." Berwald said and pointed to the bright red box in Arthur's hands.

"Ahh.. of course..." Arthur gave Berwald the box and watched him closely so Winchester was placed down softly.

Arthur bit his lower lip before looking around the room again. He grabbed a glass of champagne off the tray Toris was taking around the room, serving people. As Arthur took a sip he was interrupted by a certain someone.

"Angleterre~" Francis came up behind Arthur and placed an arm around his waist, "I'm gonna cut to the chase... how'd things go after that "fall?"

"Alfred broke his glasses..." Arthur sipped the champagne and slipped out of Francis's hold, "Other then that... I got a good present,"

"Ohnononon~ Well done then," Francis replied before he was swept off by Gilbert.

Arthur stood by himself, close to the tree, close to Winchester. He really wanted to get that puppy out of his little box and just hold him close. Arthur may be a gentleman and enjoy a few balls here and there but he felt like such a wallflower right now.

"Ok! Everyone seems to be here now!" Tino came inside and stood in front of the tree, getting everyone's attention, "Ok... Why don't we open our Secret Santa presents now?~"

There was a cheer and applaud from around the room for that idea. Tino spun around and with a smile at Arthur he picked up the first present. He looked at the little card on it and read it out.

"To Francis Bonnefoy... Merry Christmas and a Happy new year!" Tino read out as Francis made his way up to the tree to get his present.

Everyone watched as he carefully pulled the paper off before breaking out in smile at the most wonderful painting of the Eiffel Tower. Feliciano ran out and hugged Francis and received a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas big brother!" Feliciano said with a smile.

"Ok~ Next present!" Tino called out before picking up another nicely wrapped gift, "Ok... to Ludwig Beilschmidt... take this and leave me alone, potato basted..."

Tino raised an eyebrow as he read the card before handing it to the German. Luwig took it and rolled his eyes as he knew who it was from. He slowly unwrapped the delicate tissue paper to reveal a glass statue of an angel.

"Danke Lovino..." Luwig said as he turned to the blushing Italian.

The present giving went on like this, everyone loving what they got and thanking the people who gave it to them or wondering who gave it to them. It wasn't long before Arthur's name was called.

"To Arthur Kirkland, May you have a wonderful Christmas and a new year of joy," Tino read out as he passed the small box to Arthur.

Arthur took the box and looked it over with a small smile. Slowly, Arthur untied the ribbon and opened the box. He gave a thrilled gasp as what he saw; A small brooch with a large emerald and diamonds encircling.

"Wow... this is amazing..." Arthur whispered as he ran a finger over the brooch, he had a feeling that the giver wasn't going to give themselves up, "Thank you..."

Arthur closed the box and watched as Tino picked up the last present. He gave a frown at the weight and the way the thing within moved slightly. He flicked the card around so he could read it.

"To Alfred f. Jones, His name's Winchester..." Alfred quickly came up and took the box.

Arthur felt nervous as he watched Alfred frown and pull the ribbon off the top of the box. As he lifted the lid the small, blue eyed dog jumped out and licked the hero's face excitedly.

"Oh! Awesome!" Alfred lifted the dog out and held him close, "Winchester hey? Like Supernatural Winchester? Cute!"

Everyone was excitedly cooing over the puppy. Arthur smiled to himself as he watched Alfred and Winchester bond. Francis swiftly made his way back over to Arthur and gave him a pat on the back.

"Well done! Best present ever!" Francis laughed; it was then that Winchester looked up and ran quickly over to Arthur.

The party when back to normal seeing that that was the last gift. Arthur bent down slowly and picked Winchester up. The pup licked at his face as Alfred made his way over to Arthur.

"Hey..." Alfred muttered as he watched his new pet and Arthur snuggle close.

"Hey Al..." Arthur smiled, "Oh I see you got your glasses fixed or got a new pair..."

"Yea..." Alfred tweaked Texas with a smile, "Wow... Winchester sure likes you..."

Arthur laughed softly as Winchester licked his face. Arthur let out a sigh before handing Winchester back to Alfred. There was a moment of intense eye contact and heart fluttering before Alfred walked away.

"And there it went..." Francis shook his head.

"Hmm? What?!" Arthur said with a startled look at Francis as he got rid of his empty champagne glass.

"That was your chance to tell him you got him Winchester or that you liked him or something..." Francis poked Arthur in the forehead with an over exaggerated sigh.

"What?! No.. hell no!" Arthur replied with a frown and rubbing the part of his forehead where Francis had poked him, "There is no way I could do that..."

Francis just laughed and rolled his eyes before walking away. After some thought and such Arthur decided it was time for some fresh air. He sighed and made his way out to the back yard.

Arthur breathed on his hands as he came to the cold air outside. He gave a light shiver before walking down the stairs and across the yard to a swing hanging from a large tree.

Arthur sat down and gently kicked his feet on the ground, not swinging but thinking. 'What do I say? How do I say it? Will I ever say it? What will he say? What if he rejects me?', These things circled Arthur's mind before something small and blonde barked at his feet.

"Oh hey..." Arthur looked up at the porch and saw Alfred looking out at them.

Arthur picked Winchester up and made his way back over to the house. He sat down on the top step and set Winchester down on his lap. Alfred moved over and sat down beside Arthur.

They didn't say anything but instead looked around them. Alfred slowly, laid his head on Arthur's shoulder before placing his hand over the hand on Winchester. Arthur let out a shaking breath that could be seen thanks to the cold air.

"Thanks for Winchester..." Alfred muttered and Arthur managed a smile.

"You're welcome... I'm glad you like him... how'd you work out I gave him to you?" Arthur replied.

"It wasn't to hard... Only you could have given me such a perfect little gift," Arthur turned bright red at this; he was surprised as Alfred slowly took his hand.

"Hey.. whats that?" Alfred looked up and so did Arthur, "Looks like mistletoe..."

Arthur's eyes widened, it was mistletoe. He slowly turned to look at Alfred who stared right back. Arthur felt a hand move over his cheek and caught his eyes flick to Alfred's lips before back to his eyes.

"We have to right?" Alfred whispered; Arthur froze, he couldn't control himself and he nodded his head slowly.

Arthur was caught slightly off guard as Alfred closed the gap, his cold lips pressed to his own. Their lips slid easily together, it was perfect and felt really good.

Alfred slowly pulled back, his hands on Arthur's face. Arthur looked at Alfred before their lips were smashed together again. Winchester jumped off Arthur's lap and the kiss got more intense.

Alfred shifted so he was over the top of Arthur and pulled one of Arthur's legs around him as Arthur put his arms around Alfred's neck. It was a good five minutes before they pulled away once more.

"Whoa~" Alfred muttered as he pulled away, he and Arthur remained nose to nose, "I've been wanting to do that for so long..."

"Me too~" Arthur said as he panted breathlessly, he could still taste Alfred on his lips.

"Really?" Alfred seemed surprised by this.

"Yes really... I've just been to nervous to tell you..." Arthur eskimo kissed Alfred before Winchester interrupted, wanting some attention.

"Well then... is this... safe to say... we're dating?" Alfred swallowed nervously.

"Yes," Arthur replied simply as he held Winchester close; he was surprised as Alfred pressed his lips to his again.

"FINALLY!" The pair spun around to see Francis standing at the back door, having his own little victory dance, "It's about time~"

Alfred laughed as Francis skipped around before vanishing again. Arthur blushed and put his fingers over his lips. Alfred pulled him into a hug along with Winchester.

"This is the best Christmas ever..." Alfred said, "I love you..."

"Love you too..."

~Later that night~ ((bet you thought it was finished!))

Alfred said goodnight to Tino and Berwald as they carried a sleeping Peter out the door. Arthur was leaning against a wall close by as Alfred shut the door and let out a sigh.

"Kind of glad that's over..." Alfred yawned and rubbed his eyes under Texas.

"Yea... me too," Arthur came over to Alfred and Alfred put an arm around him, holding him close.

Winchester came up and walked beside the couple as the made their way to the lounge room. They sat down on the couch in front of the fire, Arthur curled up close to Alfred as he gently stroked his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt earlier? Like the other day when I came into your room or every other time I put the moves on you?" Alfred whispered, petting Arthur and Winchester.

"Because I was nervous and worried and by the time I thought I could do it... the moment passed, "Arthur looked up at Alfred, turning his head to kiss the hand gently stroking his hair.

Alfred smiled before leaning down to lightly peck Arthur on the lips. He sighed as Arthur cuddled in; Winchester asleep beside them. This truly was the perfect magic of Christmas at work with a little thing called love.

"Love you~" Arthur whispered as he slowly drifted off to sleep in Alfred's arms.

"Love you more Iggy~" Alfred gave Arthur one last kiss on the forehead before drifting off to sleep himself.

A/N: O,U,O My emotions don't know what to do...  
Well first thing I want to do is thank everyone for such an amazing year of fan fiction writing... I only started this year (2013) and am so happy you all stuck by me and read them all and everything! It has meant so damn much to me.

Next thing is; this chapter is for you Karin. You are the most amazing, wonderful person I have ever ever ever had the privilege of meeting and I hope I never lose you! You mean a whole fudging lot to me!

On a less personal and touchy feely level, thanks. You're all epic and awesome and amazing people! Thank you! I really hope you enjoyed this... Read some of my other works from this year~

And to believe I wrote this whole thing in one day... well done me! Thanks again and again and again!  
-Dorky3599 xoxoxox


End file.
